Yellow
by Shelby Shelley
Summary: A Zell/Selphie Valentine's day


Title: Yellow  


Author: Kryssi Louise  


Rating: PG  


Description: My first songfic. A gushy, fluffy valentine's day for Zell and Selphie.  


Archive: If anyone is willing to take this story and post it on a web page, let me know first, please!  


Disclaimer: Yeah, so I'm just a crazy fan fiction writer who owns nothing of these characters, Square Soft, Final Fantasy...blah blah blah, we all know the drill. I have no material gain from doing this, only the wonderful satisfaction of knowing that I'm torturing innocent people with my writing!!! *evil laughter inserted here*

I do not own the song "Yellow" sung by Coldplay. If you have not heard this song I highly suggest downloading it now on Napster!! Go, don't wait!  
Feedback: Please get back to me!! I love to hear from people! But could we have some constructive criticism please?   


Authors Note: in the spirit of Valentine's day I've written this fic. I'm a die hard romantic at heart, even though I'm spending this Valentine's day alone. I hope you enjoy this.  
  


* * *  


_"Selphie, come to the Quad at nine. I have a surprise for you. Love you. Yours, Zell." _The words were neatly scrolled on a clean piece of paper and sealed in an envelope that held her name on it's front. She smiled at the hand writing, _"I wonder if he got Rinoa to write it for him."_ A soft giggle to herself and then she carefully folded the paper, placing it into her yellow dress pocket. Glancing at her watch,_ "only ten to nine."_ She wondered if she should change into something more elegant be decided against it. He'd be waiting for her and she didn't want to make him wait too long. Looking at herself in the mirror she ran a brush through her brown hair a few times before picking up a small bottle of perfume, "His favorite sent," and softly let the small spray of fragrance fall from the air onto her neck and chest. She remembered the night he had told her how much he liked that perfume. That was a night she would never forget. Her eyes became distant to her as the image in the mirror blurred a moment, the memories flooding her mind. His touch, his hands, his kiss, his lips, his body, his words, Him. 

She was jolted back by the sound of the Garden's announcements. *Bing* _It is now nine o'clock. All junior students are to report to their dorm room at this time. Repeat. It is now nine o'clock. All junior students are to report to their dorm room_. *Bing*

Damn, now she was late. One last look in the mirror and she darted out as quickly as the sliding door would open.  
  


* * *  
The Quad was calm in the darkness, the only lights came from the ones on the pathway leading in. Crickets could be heard in the cool night air. It was February, but the thaw had come early making the weather perfect for an evening stroll as the stars shone in all their brilliance overhead. 

_"Maybe he isn't here yet,"_ she glanced around in the dimness seeing only the shadows of the Garden Festival stage. She walked towards it, thinking she saw something move. "Zell?" Her voice sounded so small to her. Suddenly, the lights on the stage came on and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw what was before her.

He had strung twinkling icicle lights up and down the scaffolding around the stage. The coloured lights were kept low giving a warm, inviting glow. In the center of the stage was a table, set for two, candles in the middle. On the ground besides the steps was a blanket with a few pillows strewn about it. Then there was Zell. Dressed in his SeeD uniform, looking more handsome than ever, sitting on the top steps, holding his electric guitar. He started to sing.  
  


_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow_

_I came along,_

_I wrote a song for you,_

_And all the things you do,_

_And it was called "Yellow."_  
  


As he sung she could not help but look up at the stars a moment, a shooting star caught her eye. Looking back at him, she just stood and watched him, his eyes never left her.   
  


_So then I took my turn,_

_Oh what a thing to have done,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_

_Your skin_

_Oh yeah, your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_You know, you know I love you so,_

_You know I love you so._  
  


She walked closer and sat down on the lower steps, looking up at him. Watching his hands glide along the strings as he strummed the cords. Watching his lips move as his silky voice carried in the crisp air. Watched his eyes as they looked deep into her soul.  
  


_I swam across,_

_I jumped across for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do._

_Cos you were all "Yellow,"_

_I drew a line,_

_I drew a line for you,_

_Oh what a thing to do,_

_And it was all "Yellow."_  
  


Tears shimmered in her eyes like glass as a soft smile slide across her thin lips. A faint sigh as she fought back crying. Never before had anyone treated her with such love. Never before could someone climb so deep into her soul. He was it for her. _"I love him so much." _  
  
__

_Your skin,_

_Oh yeah your skin and bones,_

_Turn into something beautiful,_

_And you know for you,_

_I'd bleed myself dry for you,_

_I'd bleed myself dry._  
  


_ "Bleed myself dry."_ The words reminded her of a time when he had been extremely depressed. She had almost lost him then. He was better, but she never wanted to come that close to losing him again. He was too wonderful to give up. Her tears glistened down her cheeks in small, silvery streams.   
  


_It's true, look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for, _

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_Look how they shine._  
  


The stars in the sky seemed to sing with him and she was in a great cathedral built just for her. His voice becoming slowly quieter as he sang the last few lines.  
  


_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And all the things that you do._

He stopped playing and set his guitar down, sliding down the steps to where she sat, "I heard that song a little while ago and thought you'd like it." His smile shone as he looked at her, "Babe, why are you crying? Didn't you like it?" A look of worry creased his forehead. 

She laughed through her tears, "Oh, how could you say that? I loved it!" She launched herself into his arms, holding him tightly.

His lips touched her ear softly in a kiss and his warm breath made her body tingle as he whispered, "I love you, Selph. I always will."

"And I you." Her lips touched his shoulder, then his neck, slowly making her way to his lips. They came together and kissed lovingly. Each of their lips gently moving against the others, timidly tongues touched and turned the kiss deeper. His hand pressed against the back of her head as her fingers roamed around his back. An arm around her waist, he held her close as he slowly pulled away from her lips and rested his forehead against hers.

His eyes looked up to the sky and he smiled to her, "Look at the starts, babe." He kissed her lips again, leading her body to lay down on the blanket. He mumbled against her lips, "Look how they shine for you."  
  
_____________________________________________________________

Alright so there you go! More coming I hope. Tell me what you think.

You can just answer the review thing on here, or email me at [thunder_dragon82@yahoo.ca][1]

Kryssi :-)

   [1]: mailto:navyfrog44@yahoo.com



End file.
